A good bye
by kyunghee20
Summary: ahra yang selalu mengidolakan cho kyuhyun super junior, dan tidak menyadari betapa cemburunya amber (kekasihnya) pada sang idolanya itu.


a good bye

Author : kyunghee20

Judul : a good bye

rated : M

YURI (GIRLXGIRL)

Cast :

- Amber

- Go Ahra

- Cho Kyuhyun

Author pov

"yak,, kyu oppa kau sangat tampan sekalii" teriak ahra yg sedang menonton cd ss4 super junior di ruang tamunya bersama dengan amber pacarnya. "chagy, apa kau tidak melihat mukaku yg membara ini karena menahan cemburu pada kyu oppamu itu" kata amber sinis. "chagy aku kan hanya mengidolakannya saja, kau jangan cemberu seperti itu dong" goda ahra pada amber sambil mengedip-ngedip kan matanya ke arah amber. "aku tidak akan cemberu bila aku sudah merasakanmu honey" desah amber dan mulai mendekati ahra. "yakk, apa yang kau lakukan am.. hmmmphh.." teriak ahra namun belum selesai karena amber telah menciumnya lebih dulu dan melumat bibir mungilnya dengan ganas. "am.. hentikannn.. ahh" desah dan erang ahra karena sekarang amber telah memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya, mengabsen gigi- gigi ahra satu persatu dengan lidahnya, mengajaknya untuk saling bertukar saliva iman ahra pun goyah dan mulai membalas perlakuan amber padanya. Amber mulai meremas payudara ahra membuat ahra begitu terangsang dan membuka pakaian ahra tanpa melepas ciumannya. Sekarang ahra terlihat full naked didepannya membuat amber semakin bernafsu untuk beryadong dengan yeoja chingunya, tapi amber juga harus ingat bahwa dia tidak boleh merobek selaput daranya. Amber melanjutkan mencium bibir mungil ahra dan mendorongnya perlahan ke sofa, ia mulai mengendus leher ahra dan menciumnya, menggigit dan mengulumnya sehingga menciptakan kissmark disana. Bosan dengan leher ahra, amber mulai turun ke dadanya, mengulumnya dan memainkan nipple sebelah kanan ahra, sedangkan yang sebelah kiri ia mainkan dengan menggunakan tangannya membuat ahra semakin mendesah,dan membuat amber semakin bernafsu. "ahhh… mmhhh.." ahra menjambak rambutnya dan mendorong kepalanya memintanya memperdalam ulumannya pada payudaranya. Selesai dengan payudara ahra, amber mulai turun ke klitoris ahra "chagy, punyamu ternyata sudah basah ya.. haha" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ahra amber mulai mengulum dan menggigit gigit kecil klitorisnya membuat ahra menggelinjang. Amber mulai menghentikan permainan mulutnya, dan memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang vagina ahra.

Amber pov

Aku mulai memasukan jari pertamaku ke dalam lubang vaginanya, ku biarkan tanganku yang satunya untuk meremas payudaranya sehingga desahannya menggema di seluruh ruang tamunya.

Ku kocok dengan tempo sedang. "ahhh.. ohhh.. ambeerrr.. fastter" ku tambah lagi 1 jariku dengan mengocoknya lebih cepat . "ohhh.. ammbberr lebih cepat lagiiihh.. mmhhh" ku percepat kocokannya serta remasan tanganku. "chagyyy,, aku maauu keelluuarrhh.. ahhh" bersamaan dengan itu cairan cintanya keluar dari lubang vaginanya. Aku mulai menjilatinya hingga habis. "chagyy, sekarang giliranku" aku tersenyum evil.

Ahra pov

Aku bertukar posisi pada amber, uke on top. Aku mulai mencium bibirnya, menghisap bibir atasnya dan mulai memasukan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya mengajak lidahnya untuk saling bertaut. "emmm… mhhhh.." terdengar desahan amber , aku tersenyum puas karena ternyata amber menikmati perlakuanku.

Tanganku mulai bergerilya ke dalam bajunya dan melepaskan seluruh pakaian amber, sehingga dia sekarang sama sepertiku, full naked. Aku meremas remas payudaranya, menggigit nipplenya, dan mengulumnya. Aku mulai menjilati sekeliling nipple kanannya dan membuat kissmark disana membuat amber mendesah lebih keras. "aahhh… mmmhh…"

Aku mulai memasukan 1 jari tanganku ke dalam lubang vaginanya, aku maju mundurkan jariku sama seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi sebelumnya. "oohh…. Ahh.. fasttterrhh.." ku percepat gerakanku. "haaa.. chaa.. ggyy.. akuu sampaaiihh" cairannya keluar. Ku cabut jariku dari lubangnya dan kubenamkan wajahku ke selangkangannya. Ku hisap seluruh cairannya. "appaa yang kauu lakukhaan honey ?" ku tarik wajahku, dan aku menciumnya membagi cairannya ke dalam mulutnya. "mmmhhh.. ahhh.." desah kami berdua.

"chagy, aku baru melihatmu pertama kali seagresif ini padaku" tanyanya bingung. "aku kan belajar banyak selama ini darimu, sayang" jawabku polos. "hahahaha.." tawa kami berdua.

*amber's room

Amber pov

Kau sangat cantik chagy apalagi bila melihat kyuhyun oppamu itu matamu begitu berbinar tidak sama seperti melihatku itu yang membuatku cemburu pada kyuhyun oppamu itu, batinku. Aku memandangi foto ahraku, aku begitu takut bila suatu saat nanti ia pergi dariku, aku begitu takut bila nantinya tuhan tidak menghendaki kami berdua untuk berjodoh, aku begitu takut kau membagi cintamu pada kyuhyun oppa mu itu walaupun kau hanya mengidolakannya saja tapi mencintainya pun bukan mustahil untukmu. Aku begitu mencintainya mungkin aku tak akan bisa hidup sempurna tanpanya, dia adalah hidupku. Lama aku memandangi fotonya aku pun terlelap tidur sambil memeluk foto ahraku dalam keheningan malam.

Ahra pov

"akhiirrnyaaa.. aku memenangkan kuis ini setelah 50x aku mengikutinya dan semua gagal, akhirnya aku memenangkannya, aku memenangkan tiket untuk kencan ber dua dengan kyu oppa ku..^^ haaa aku bahagia sekaaliii.." kataku. Sangking senangnya aku lupa dengan janjiku pada amber. "ohh god, jam berapa ini ? jinjaa ? sudah jam 6.. aku lupa aku ada janji dengan amber jam 5 tadi untuk melihatnya lomba komite, pasti dia akan marah padaku.. aku sudah janji padanya" kataku pada diri sendiri. Bagaimana ini.. batinku. Aku segera mengambil hpku di dalam kamar, ada 20 missed calls dari amberku, dan 15 message darinya. Ku buka smsnya yang pertama isinya "chagy, kau dimana ? 5 menit lagi aku segera tanding komite dengan dojo lain", " aisshh.. jinja.. kau ini sudah janji untuk melihatku tanding tapi kau tidak datang-datang juga", " chagyyyy, 1 menit lagi aku akan tanding dengan dojo lain, aku ingin kau melihatnya" dan yang terakhir smsnya terkirim pada jam 17:30 "kau ini, kau mengingkari janjimu untuk yang kedua kalinya denganku. Aku kecewa padamu." Aiisshh.. neomu pabboya kau ini kataku pada diriku sendiri. Aku langsung menelfon amber, dannn "nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar area" ku telfon lagi dan lagi jawabannya selalu sama. "aisshh.. bagaimana ini.. ahh sudahlah nanti paling dia yg akan menghubungiku sendiri.. yg penting lusa aku akan bertemu kyu oppa ku, setelah menunggu bertahun-tahun dan aku adalah yeoja beruntung dari sekian banyak yeoja lainnya yg mempunyai kesempatan untuk kencan berdua dengannya.. yiiipiii aku akan segera bertemu oppaku.. ^^" kataku sambil kembali kekamar, tanpa sadar aku menaruh hpku di ruang tamu.

Aku senang sekali, aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana peristiwa peristiwa indahku bersama kyu oppaku besok lusa, haahhh bahagianya diriku. Tanpa ku sadari aku sudah membayangkan kyu oppaku selama tiga jam. "jinja ? sudah jam 9.. aku harus tidur besok kan aku ada kuliah pagi.. selamat tidur kyu oppaku.^^" aku terlelap tidur.

Amber pov

Dimana kau ahra ? kau sudah janji akan menonton pertandingan komite partamaku hari ini.. apa kau melupakan janjimu demi kyu oppamu itu lagi ? aisshh.. sebenarnya pacarmu itu aku atau kyu oppamu itu sih ? kataku dalam hati. Pertandinganku akan di mulai 5 menit lagi dan dia belum terlihat di sekeliling bangku penonton, aku telfon ahraku, sekali dua kali bahkan berkali kali aku menelfonnya tidak ada yg menjawab telfon ku. Aku kirim sms kepadanya berkali kali tidak ada balasan sedikitpun. "amber, sekarang giliranmu tanding" "baik senpei" kataku. aku segera memulai pertandinganku tanpa ahra, tanpa seseorang yg sangat ku harapkan kedatangannya.

*Jam 19:00

Aku mulai membuka laptopku, "aiisshh.. aku tidak menang lagi" kataku pada diriku sendiri. Aku sengaja mengikuti kuis agar mendapatkan tiket kencan dengan kyuhyun suju untuk ku berikan pada ahraku, aku ingin melihatnya bahagia dengan hadiahku tapi nyatanya aku tidak menang lagi, menyebalkan sekali ini. Siapa perempuan yang menang ya ? pikirku. Whattt ? aku menyipitkan mataku dan melihatnya sekali lagi ternyata benar yg menang adalah "Go ahra" apa ahraku yg menang ? aku segera mengecek nomor handphonenya, ternyata benar ahraku yang menang. Kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak dan mataku terasa perihh ? aisshh.. kau tidak boleh seperti ini amber, kau kan pantang menangis.. kataku dalam hati. "Ternyata benar ahra mengingkari janjinya padaku karena kyu lagi. Ahhh kenapa ada seseorang yg bernama cho kyuhyun, ingin sekali ku bunuh dia, karena dia telah mengambil sebagian hati ahra dariku.." aku menyalakan hpku yg dari tadi ku matikan, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak meminta maaf padaku, menanyakan kabarku pun tidak, tega sekali kau ahra.. pikirku.

Kyuhyun pov

"Iya manager, aku tidak lupa kok kalau hari ini aku ada schedule untuk kencan dengan fans" kataku pada managerku. Kenapa harus ada acara seperti ini sih, menyebalkan sekali.. batinku.

Ku lihat profil perempuan yang akan berkencan denganku, semoga saja perempuan yg ini cantik dan tidak segendut perempuan sebelumnya seperti bulan lalu.. kataku pada diriku sendiri. Ku pandangi fotonya, dia tidak terlalu buruk.. batinku.

Ahra pov

"kyaaa… aku harus menggunakan pakaian yg mana ya ? aku bingung sekali.." aku segera mengambil semua baju baju ku dari dalam lemari. Pabo kenapa aku tidak membeli dress saja untuk berkencan dengan kyu oppaku, batinku.

"chagy, sudah ku belikan dress mini ini untukmu.." terdengar suara amber dari ruang tamu. Aku segera berlari keluar, aku melihatnya membawakan dress yg sangat indah, mini dan simple. "ini sudah ku siapkan dressnya untukmu, aku yakin kau pasti ceroboh tidak membeli pakaian yg bagus untuk berkencan dengan kyu oppamu itu kan ? dasar pabo kau.." katanya kemudian. Dari mana dia tau aku akan berkencan dengan kyuhyun oppa ? aku kan tidak memberi taunya, mengapa dia tidak marah padaku ? batinku. "iya chagy, aku dandan dulu ya.. terima kasih dressnya" ku kecup pipinya.

Amber pov

Dia mencium pipiku sebagai tanda terima kasihnya karena telah ku belikan dress untuknya. "taraa.. gimana penampilanku ?" Tanya nya setelah dia selesai berdandan di kamar. Dia begitu cantik dan menawan, sangatt cantik, lekukan tubuhnya, wajahnya, senyumnya yg berbinar sangat membuatku terperangah melihatnya. "kau sangat cantik chagy, mari ku antar ke tempat kencan mu.." kataku dan menggandengnya ke dalam mobilku. Dalam perjalanan, aku memandanginya, hatiku terasa sesak, mataku terasa pedih, melihatnya akan berkencan dengan seorang namja yg ia idam-idamkan. Membuatku merasa sakit. "chagy sudah sampai.. selamat bersenang senang ya.." kataku. ku cium pipinya, dia keluar dari mobilku. Aku memandanginya berjalan dengan langkah yg semangat dan penuh keceriaan, tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh tanpa bisa ku tahan, bahkan ia lupa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku batinku. Aku mengendarai mobilku menjauhi tempat itu, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping ahra ku lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari terpenting untukku ahraku yg dulu begitu perhatian denganku berubah setelah ia mengidolakannya. Aku melajukan mobilku lebih cepat, sangat cepatt, hingga di suatu persimpangan aku tidak melihat bahwa ada truk yg melaju melawan arah ke arahku dan semuanya gelap.

Kyuhyun pov

Benarkah dia yg akan berkencan denganku ? dia lebih cantik dari yg di foto, dia bukan cantik lagi tapi sangaatt cantik.. batinku. "hai kau go ahra ?" tanyaku padanya. "iya kyuhyun-sii aku go ahra" katanya kikuk sambil menunduk. "panggil aku oppa saja, itu terlalu formal ahra" "baik oppa" katanya kikuk lagi. Aku mengajaknya untuk duduk di tepi pantai Incheon, "ahra ternyata kau lebih cantik dari yg di foto, dari sekian banyak yeoja yg kencan denganku baru kau yg sangat cantik" kataku padanya, aku bukan tipe orang yg suka mengumbar kata-kata merayu pada setiap yeoja tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa nyaman padanya, apakah ini yg dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama ?

Ahra pov

Jinja.. kyu oppaku memujiku, apakah ini mimpi ? batinku. Ku coba mencubit pahaku pelan, sakiitt.. ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Kyu memujiku.. aku senang sekali..

"terima kasih oppa" aku menjawabnya kikuk, aku sangat deg-deg an berkencan dengannya.

"apa kau sudah mempunyai namja chingumu ?" tanyanya padaku. Tanpa ingat dengan amber, aku langsung mengiyakan pertanyaanya. "aku belum mempunyai namjachinguku oppa"

Kyu mendekatiku dan memandangku, ia mengeluarkan senyum evilnya. Aku langsung terhipnotis oleh senyum evilnya tanpa terasa bibir kami bersentuhan.

End ahra pov

Amber pov

Apa aku di surga ? batinku. Aku mencium aroma rumah sakit yg sangat khas. "amber kamu sudah sadar ?" terdengar suara oemma ku samar samar suara yg sangat aku rindukan karena sudah 1 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku kuliah di universitas kyung hee dan membeli apartemen di dekat sana sehingga aku sudah tidak tinggal dengan oemmaku lagi setelah itu.

"oemma aku kangen sekali dengan oemma" kataku sambil ingin memeluk oemmaku namun tanganku terasa sakit sekali. "amber, kamu kenapa bisa seperti ini ? oemma sangat khawatir denganmu.." "aku kenapa bisa disini oemma ?"

"kau mengalami kecelakaan amber, dan mengalami pendarahan pada kepala serta patah pada lengan kananmu" kata oemma ku sedih. "oemma akan menelfon ahra mengenai ini" "jangan oemma aku tidak mau ahra sedih dengan keadaanku" "baiklah kalau itu maumu"

Ahra pov

Aku senang sekalii.. kyu oppa menciumku dan mengantarkanku pulang.. haahh senangnya hari ini.. batinku.

Aku melihat pengingat di hpku "happy birthday amberku" yaampunn hari ini adalah ulang tahun amber, kenapa aku lupa ? pabo kau batinku. Ku coba menelfon amber, namun hpnya tidak aktif. Ku coba lagi dan lagi untuk menelfon amber namun tetap tidak aktif. Ku lihat log di hpku, tumben sekali amber tidak menelfon maupun mengsmsku, pikirku. Aku segera bergegas mengambil kunci mobilku dan pergi ke apartementnya tapi sebelum itu aku akan membawa kan makanan kesukaanya agar dia senang. Akhir- akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan kyu oppa aku jadi sedikit melupakan pacarku sendiri.

Tok.. tokk.. tokk..

"amber, aku datang membawa makanan kesukaanmu, aku juga masih menggunakan dress darimu, malam ini aku akan nginap disini bersamamu amber" tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, ku lihat ke parking area tidak ada mobil amber disana, kemana dia ? apa dia marah karena aku melupakan ulang tahunnya ? amber kemana kau ? batinku.

Setengah jam aku menunggunya di depan apartementnya namun tidak ada hasilnya, aku bergegas pulang, "amber kau kemana ? apa kau benar-benar marah padaku ? mianhae chagy.. jeongmal mianhae.." aku meneteskan air mataku dan pulang meninggalkan apartement amber yg sepi dan sunyi.

Tbc


End file.
